1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug, and more particularly to a plug adapted to be used with a conduit having cables received in the conduit so as to prevent water from going into the conduit to shortcircuit the cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, after the cables (not shown) are placed inside the conduit, workers will place a conduit plug inside the conduit to prevent water from going into the conduit. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional conduit plug (80) is shown and composed of a pair of symmetrically corresponding secondary retainers (81xe2x80x2), a hollow elastomer (82xe2x80x2), a pair of symmetrically corresponding secondary pushers (83xe2x80x2) and a pair of symmetrically corresponding secondary securing elements (84xe2x80x2).
The secondary retainers (81xe2x80x2) are able to combine to form a retainer (81). The secondary pushers (83xe2x80x2) are able to combine to form a pusher (83) and the secondary securing elements (84xe2x80x2) are able to form a securing element (84).
The retainer (81) has a passage (811) defined therethrough, an outer threading (812) formed on an outer periphery of the retainer (81) and a first flange (813) formed on a distal end of the retainer (81).
The pusher (83) has a second flange (831) integrally formed to correspond to the first flange (813) and a path (832) defined through the pusher (83) to communicate with the passage (811). The securing element (84) has a passageway (841) defined therethrough to correspond to the path (832) of the pusher (83) and an inner threading (842) formed in a periphery defining the passageway (841) to correspond to the outer threading (812) of the retainer (81).
With reference to FIG. 6, when the conventional conduit plug (80) is assembled, the elastomer (82) is mounted around the retainer (81) and sandwiched between the first flange (813) and the second flange (831). When the conduit plug (80) is implemented, a cable (70) extends through the pusher (83), the elastomer (82) and the passage (811) of the retainer (81). A portion of the retainer (81) extends out of the pusher (83) and has the outer threading (812) exposed outside the pusher (83). Then, the worker is able to use the inner threading (842) of the securing element (84) to screw with the outer threading (812) of the retainer (81). Before the securing element (84) securely screws with the retainer (81), the worker pushes the conduit plug (80) into a conduit (69) along the cable (70). Thereafter, the worker screws the securing element (84) to further screw to the retainer (81). It is to be noted that when the conduit plug (80) is first placed into the conduit (69), the engagement between the elastomer (82) and an inner periphery of the conduit (69) provides a good friction so that when securing the securing element (84) to the retainer (81), the retainer (81) will be forced to gradually move out of the conduit (69). Meanwhile, the elastomer (82) is deformed and thus the diameter thereof is increased, which gradually and securely abuts the inner periphery of the conduit (69) to accomplish the purpose of water leakage.
When using this type of conduit plug (80), drawbacks are encountered, such as, before screwing the securing element (84) to the retainer (81), the pair of secondary securing elements (84xe2x80x2) may fall apart because there is no retaining device provided, thereto to prevent the pair of secondary securing elements (84xe2x80x2) from separating from each other.
Water leakage may still occur so as to damage the reliability of the cable (70), because the elastomer (82) only abuts the inner periphery of the conduit (69) and there is nothing engaged with the periphery of the cable (70) to prevent water from going into the cable (70).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved conduit plug to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved conduit plug having an elastomer able to abut the inner periphery of the conduit and the outer periphery of the cable to prevent water from damaging the reliability of the cable.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved conduit plug having a pair of secondary securing elements with a retaining device provided to secure the attachment between the two secondary securing elements so that the two secondary securing elements are always attached to each other.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the conduit plug of the present invention has a pair of secondary securing elements, a pair of secondary retainers, a pair of secondary enclosing elements, an elastomer, a pusher and trapezoidal stops. The secondary retainers are able to form an integral retainer having an outer threading and extensions extending out from the retainer and each extension having a wedged end formed on a free end of the extension. Each extension extends through a corresponding one of the holes in the enclosing element, through holes in the elastomer, bores in the pusher and slits in the stops so as to securely engage with a face of the trapezoidal stop. The secondary securing elements are able to form an integral securing element and has inner threading corresponding to the outer threading of the retainer such that the mating of the inner and outer threading is able to deform the elastomer so as to accomplish the purpose of water leakage prevention.
Further the securing element has a retaining device which comprises a receiving hole defined in one of the secondary securing elements and a boss formed on the other one of the secondary securing elements so that when the two secondary securing elements are detached from each other, the boss is received in the receiving hole so maintain the attachment between the two secondary securing elements.